Joey
Joey is an Alpha Team mechanic and a close friend of Kai. Biography Early Life Joey used to work for Missions and Special Operations, but was falsely accused by Jake Silon of betraying the organization and was subsequently fired, much like Dan Harra. Joey was also an old friend of Kai. Mission Deep Freeze During Mission Deep Freeze, Joey's mechanical expertise was sought by Kai, who had joined Alpha Team under the codename Mirage, after his X-1 Snowbot Defender was damaged. Joey repaired Mirage's mech and added a few upgrades. Wondering if he could find flaws in the designs of Ogel's vehicles, Joey requested schematics of the Snow Crawler and Scorpion Orb Launcher. When Mirage returned with the schematics, Joey learned that MSO was attacking Alpha Team Headquarters and told Mirage about his past work with MSO. Eager for revenge, Joey joined Alpha Team to help battle against MSO. At Alpha Team Headquarters, Joey and Mirage helped carry the wounded to the medical bay. Using Ogel's schematics, Joey and Mirage built an Alpha Team Scorpion Orb Launcher and used it in battle against MSO. During the battle, they rescued a new rookie codenamed Voltage. Shortly afterward, Alpha Team Headquarters was attacked by an Ogel airship called the Ice Lord. Working together, Joey, Mirage, and Voltage helped defend the base from the Ice Lord and an entire Snow Crawler army. At one point, they used the Scorpion Orb Launcher's plasma cannon, but this drained the vehicle of energy and forced the Alpha Team agents to use their own vehicles for the remainder of the battle. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Joey was stationed at an Alpha Team base. Joey and Dash Justice joined forces with Kai, now a Dino Attack agent. Driving Ice Blades equipped with weapons suitable for fighting Mutant Dinos, Joey and Dash Justice traveled with Kai as he rendezvoused with Sereve in Antarctica, preparing for a dinosaur attack. The attack never came, so the Alpha Team agents were dismissed. Joey traveled with Kai to LEGO City, where they discovered Dino Attack Headquarters in ruins after an attack by [[Vehicles#The Voltage|the Voltage]]. Later, Joey helped Kai and Snake of Spades battle Mutant Lizards, Mutant Pterosaurs, and a Mutant T-Rex. Joey joined up with Kai, Snake of Spades, Hyrode, Venom, Axel, Voltage, and Databoard on Ogel's Island. Fighting their way through ShadowTech soldiers and Ogel Drones, they searched the island for Ogel but only found one of his Skeleton Drones in disguise. Receiving a crisis call, the team traveled to Adventurers' Island. There, they were attacked by skeletons and Mutant Dinos in one of the Egyptian temples, eventually teaming up Turahk-Kal and Cobra. After the mission was complete, Joey and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. At Astor City, they helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, and he remembered his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Joey and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Joey and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until after the ESG's defeat, when the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them detain his clone. Led by Databoard and Voltage, Joey's team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, battled the Shadows, and were forced to retreat. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. Although Joey and his teammates were able to defeat Beta Force, Joey's status following the investigation of the laboratory remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Joey's main expertise lies in his skills as a mechanic. He is able to repair or build nearly any vehicle, including high-tech mechs used by Alpha Team and Evil Ogel. He has also demonstrated hacking skills, seen when he hacked into the ESG mainframe to gather information. Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:KanohiTakua